Jamie Johnson
NS Nation Name: DPRK Character Name: Jamie Johnson Character Gender: Boy Character Age: 56 Character Height: 172 pounds Character Weight: 5 feet 8.5 inches Character Position/Role/Job: Former Mathematician, Representative for Rhode Island's 1st Congressional District Appearance: (Image) Character State of Origin: California Character State of Residence: Rhode Island Character Party Affiliation: Democratic(the mighty Donald forced him) Main Strengths: A demigod due to his relationship with Donald, Decent debater, Skilled mathematician, Down to earth humble style, Long academia career, Former small business owner Main Weaknesses: A Johnson, little political experience, Emotionally fragile(once broke down crying during a debate), Unstable, Former drug problems, Inferiority complex, Went gung-ho for Danders, Long academia, career, Problems with the female vote Biography: Born in Fresno California to a man and a woman who loved each other very much, Jamie is the 1st cousin of Donald Johnson. Growing up Jamie played with Donald constantly, however Donald was better at everything that they did. After constant humiliation by Donald, since Donald was just too good at everything compared to him, he developed an inferiority complex, and to this day he pushes himself hard to become just like his mentor. When Jamie was 8 his parents moved away to Rhode Island to take up a job offer, before he left Donald gave him a pendant with a picture of the two together, and the pendant still remains his most cherished possession, and he would fly into a rage if he is unable to find the pendant. During his time in Rhode Island he discovered a talent for singing, and he joined a rock band when he was in high school called the Roadmunks. He attended University of Rhode Island earning a bachelor of science in mathematics, he then proceeded to get a masters' degree in mathematics in the same school, in order to prove himself worthy to Donald he went and got a PhD in mathematics after a thesis on logarithmic differential theoretical calculations. He was then offered a teaching position at the university. He then proceeded to spend the next few decades of his life in that University. During his time there despite being part of the mathematics faculty he was very active in student-faculty debates becoming very good through a lot of practice. However, it was also during this time that he developed an addiction to ecstasy, and after the police found him in his dorm with a large amount of ecstasy in 2000 he was forced to resign his teaching position in disgrace. He was convicted, however due to the brilliant lawyering of his friend Samantha Adkerson, he was only sentenced to a 120 hours of community service with no fine or jail time. He immediately decided to go into rehab, and after a few months he came out completely clean and has not gone into drugs ever since. Having a reasonable fortune leftover from his academia years he started a small business in Providence selling bikes. The business did relatively well netting him an income of 50,000 dollars a year before taxes. However, in 2014 Johnson got bored with his life, and decided to go into politics like the rest of his family. He sold his small business, and went into politics running in race for Rhode Island's 1st Congressional District as a Democrat. In the primary he was able to wallop his incompetent opponent at a debate, and advanced to the general. However, during the general Johnson had a dismal debate when the Republican attacked him personally, Jamie broke down in tears. That abysmal performance almost led him to lose the election, but he won 52-48 in the very Democratic district. In the 2016 race Jamie went full gung-ho for Danders during the primary making stump speeches for him, and was very vocal in his support for the nominee up until election day. Due to the fact that the Democrats did not completely collapse in Rhode Island like the rest of the country Jamie was able to be re-elected in his congressional district. In 2015 a video recording of him during his academia years of him saying "I f*cked so many in the p*ssy. I f*ck them, and the love it." Furthermore, dirty evil investigative journalists(probably paid off by Ellen Walton) discovered the long trail of women he seduced, although there were no reports of sexual assault, the women all admitted that he treated them roughly in the bedroom to their consent. This incident kicked off a firestorm of feminist outrage(sponsored by Anti-Christ Ellen Walton and evil Greens), Johnson said he did nothing wrong and broke down during the interview in tears. In 2016 he body slammed and put in a stranglehold an Ellen Walton supporter after the supporter spit on him. After he discovered that the supporter was transgender, he hated the transgender, stating that "all trans are mentally ill!" In his time for congress, he was most notable for introducing bipartisan legislation to streamline the H-1B visa application process, as well as reducing regulation for small businesses, and attempting to increase subsidies for small farmers, and was also notable for attempting to introduce tariffs on imported Chinese steel which failed spectacularly. He has advocated federal funding for universal pre-K education across the states. He has been silent in the area of foreign policy mostly voting the partly line. However, he deviated from the party line by supporting the Citizens United decision completely saying that "Money is the free speech!" Other Info: Half Hispanic Pro-choice Pro gay rights Hates transgender Economically liberal Pro Citizens United Thinks Ellen Walton is the Anti-Christ